Hands of Fate
by NSwanMills
Summary: What would you do to make your child remember you? Regina finds herself asking those questions when a young rebellious teenage boy appears in town the same night as Emma Swan. How is this boy part of Fate's plan and why does he have the same symbol on his wrist that Regina keeps hidden? Who has the answers and how long before they are revealed? SQ eventually, rating will change
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story plot was orginially for His Love, but as I posted I needed some help. The plot is mainly the same but there are now twists to the story and it is going to be moving more quickly. Don't worry we are still going to use the chapters I post of His Love in this. The character of Nathan Black (who wasn't introduced yet) is now William "Liam" Black. **

**A/N2: MacabreMonster is my co-writer =] and we are working very hard on this so be gentle please. but R&R**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing of Once Upon A Time, we are just borrowing the characters for entertainment. We do own the OC's, Seth and Liam.**

0-0-0-0: Scene break 0-0-0-0-0: breaks into a dream

Emma pulled the bug next to the curb in-front of the large white house. She took it in and felt a small since of relief. At least the kid had a nice home. "Alright kid, let's go. I'm sure your parents are worried."

They got out of the yellow wreck and walked up to the home. Emma saw movement in the window and then the door opened. "Henry!" yelled a brunette as she ran to hug her son.

Henry hugged her back, realizing her worry. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Emma stood back not wanting to ruin their moment. The brunette was stunning but obviously married as a man had followed her out.

"Henry..." She hugged him tightly. Then the women looked up at Emma with an arctic stare. She let go of Henry and crossed her arms. "And you would be?" She said in a velvety smooth voice.

Emma opened her mouth to answer but Henry cut her off. He knew that tone. This had to go smoothly or everything he planned would fail. He moved to stand between them. "This is Emma Swan, my other mother. She's my birth mother." He gave Regina his best innocent face hoping it would help the blow he was delivering.

Regina raised an eyebrow. She looked over Emma thoroughly. "Henry, why don't you go inside?" Her tone had become much softer.

Henry hesitated but knew he needed to listen. He reached up and hugged Regina around the waist, "I'm sorry I scared you mom. I had to do this though. Please be nice." The last part he whispered to her.

Regina patted Henry on the back before he let go. Once he was inside she took a few steps towards Emma. "Ms. Swan..." Regina started. She did not look that happy. There was a long pause before she spoke again. "Ms. Swan thank you for returning Henry, but this is a closed adoption. Do you understand me?" Her voice wasn't harsh, but it was cold.

Emma took a step back raising her hands in surrender, "I was the one who wanted a closed adoption. Trust me, I'm just as thrown as you are. He found me! I don't know how but he did."

"Good, we both understand. Have a nice trip back to where ever..." her voice trailed off as she turned around to walk back into her lavish home.

Emma chuckled to herself at how much of a bitch this woman was, "Boston. I'm from Boston. Sorry to disturb you and your husband by returning your son who took a bus by himself to find me!" Emma turned to leave.

Regina stopped and turned around. "He's not my husband."

Graham looked between the women then to Regina, "I'm just going to go check on the boy."

"Sorry just assumed. He was," Emma called over her shoulder. She reached the gate then stopped to look back at Regina, "I have just one question. Henry…do you love him?"

"Yes I do," she snapped. Regina stood there and smirked at Emma. She couldn't help but admire Emma's eyes, so beautiful. Then she snapped to her senses, "Goodbye Ms. Swan."

Emma rolled her eyes and walked through the gate. She got in the bug and looked back at the house watching the brunette walk in. She sighed and looked down at the clock. Part of Emma wanted to stay the night because she was so tired, but the other part of her wanted to get away from this town. She started the bug, "I'll just leave first thing in the morning. Now just to find somewhere to stay."  
>0-0-0-0<p>

Regina was walking up the stairs when Graham met her at the top. "He's fine, just tired." She was relieved. Regina peeked inside his room. Henry was snoring softly. She gave a small smile into the darkness.

"See perfectly fine. Now you can relax." Graham said carefully putting a hand on Regina's waist.

Regina was ready to relax. She was ready to sleep after a day of worrying beyond belief. She walked into her bedroom, ignoring Graham, and changed into her short silk nightgown.

Graham looked around the hallway, "Night to you too." Then he made his way out of the house.

Regina laid herself in bed and pulled the covers over her. Slowly she let herself unwind. Soon she was sleeping.  
>0-0-0-0-0<p>

Mommy! Mommy where are you?" A young boy's voice echoed through the dark woods. The night air wasn't what was causing chills to go down Regina's spine. The tone in the young boy's voice did. He was scared she could tell.

Regina dodged trees as she traveled briskly through the woods. A wide clearing came into view. There stood Rumpelstiltskin with his dagger to the boy's throat. She took a step and the dagger moved closer to his pale skin. The boy was terrified. Rumple grimaced at Regina. "You've lost."

The boy looked at Regina with hope, "Mommy..."

Regina anxiety was spiking to an all time high. How was she to save her little prince? "Let him go!" Regina's voice was strong and tough, magic began to dance between her fingertips. She knew that would have no effect Rumple but maybe calm the boy some.

Rumple just chuckled, "Really?" The boy looked up at him and then to his mother, Regina.

"I am not letting him go. He is going to be our downfall! He has to go." Rumple laughed trailing the dagger back and forth on the child's neck. The boy shivered and tears slowly rolled down his checks. He knew he needed to be strong for his mother, he was the dark prince. He shouldn't be scared. She would fix this.

"She's going to make you pay," He tried to say with as much strength as he could. Rumple laughed once more.

"No my dear lad, you are."

Regina looked at the boy. Her eyes were full of fear for him. They burned with anger, the normally brown orbs turning purple. Then she disappeared into purple smoke and reappeared near the boy.

The boy reached for his mother. Rumple tightened his grip on him and put a force field around them. "This ends now Regina!" He drew the dagger across his throat, a small slit that would slowly kill the boy.

"Mommy!" The boy yelled as he slowly fell into Rumple.

Regina stood there. She couldn't move the pain and anger froze her. "No," she whispered. Rumple pushed the boy to the ground then disappeared. Regina ran to her now dying son. She held him close to her. "He can't be gone," she thought to herself.

He looked up at his mother, "I'm sorry mommy."

She held him tighter, "Shhh...Don't be sorry." Tears were streaming from Regina's eyes. Some fell onto the boy's face. His eyes began to close.

The boy went limp against her, his chest no longer raising and falling. "Mom," a voice echoed through the forest.

0-0-0-0-0

Henry crawled onto Regina's bed and shook her gently, "Mom...mom wake up..."

Regina's eyes flashed open. They were red. She had been sobbing in her sleep. She looked over at him. "Henry..." She grasped him. She needed to hold onto someone.

Henry carefully moved into her arms, "It was just a bad dream, it wasn't real. You're safe now." He repeated the words that she always spoke to him.

"It felt so... I don't know." Regina was uncertain about how to explain to Henry. She knew it felt like more than a dream. She let Henry go and stared at the ceiling.

"You were dreaming about him, weren't you?" Henry sat up to look down into her eyes.

Regina sat up. "Dreaming about who Henry?" She wondered how Henry knew.

"The Dark Prince..." He stated with caution.

Regina stared into his eyes. How did he know! "How do you know this?" Regina's voice was so serious and cold.

Henry's eyes got wide and he sat up straighter, "It's true?"

Regina had just realized what she had done. "They are just fairy tales. I've heard the stories. I must have had a dream about it..." She tried to cover up her fatal mistake.

"Mom, I know the stories are true! You are...were...the Evil Queen." He moved onto his knees, his eyes filled with excitement.

"They aren't," Regina snapped. She didn't mean to though. She wrapped her arms around Henry. Regina's heart felt a bit warmer knowing he said she was the evil queen showing he didn't see her as that person anymore.

"Mom, I want to help. That's why I..." Henry stopped himself before he reviled his plan.

"Why what? Henry...is that why you brought her here!" Regina was somewhat angry but she was also feeling something else she couldn't identify.

Henry got up and ran into his room grabbing the book he hid under his bed. He ran back to his mom and jumped on the bed, "This has everything in it, prophecies and all. We can make this right! Maybe if we start fixing things he'll come back." Henry opened the book to the page where the Blue Fairy put the Dark Prince into the wardrobe, "They sent him here. But with the curse you can't go find him. Maybe if we weaken it, he'll come here."

Regina grabbed the book from him. She slowly turned to pages. She stopped at one. There was her and the little dark prince. She never forgot him. All the pain of losing him weld up inside her. She stayed silent staring at the page. She was surprised Henry was willing to help knowing what she'd done.

Henry reached for her right wrist. He had to know for sure. The boy pushed the sleeve of Regina's night robe up. He gasped, "The mark..."

The mark she usually kept concealed with makeup showed. She jerked away her arm. "Henry..."

He looked into her eyes, "You can fix this. The curse is going to break." Henry looked down to the book still on the same page, "The savior will break it and the Dark Prince will save you. He's going to come. I just know it."

Regina looked at Henry. She saw in his eyes he truly believed, but she couldn't.

"I can do this with or without your help mom. But I'm going to fix this." Henry moved to get off the bed, taking the book with him.

Regina fell backwards onto her pillow. As she closed her eyes pictures of the Dark Prince danced behind her eyes. She hadn't dreamed of him in years. Yes he was constantly on her mind, but the dreams had stopped. "It's only because I thought I lost Henry," She told herself. The fear of losing another son had woken up emotions she had long ago locked away. Regina had adopted Henry in hopes of filling the hole in her heart of losing her first son had made. It had worked. Henry wasn't his replacement, just an addition to her heart. The Dark Prince would always be her baby boy and Henry would always be sweetheart.

A deep sigh escaped her lips as she turned her head to look at the clock. Going back to sleep was not an option, she knew that. The clock read 4:30am. "Might as well get up and start the day." She stood and made her way to the bathroom to get ready. Halfway there she froze. Her body felt like it was on fire, not painfully so, just extremely warm and tingly. She had only felt this once before. Quickly she pushed the sleeve up her wrist as Henry had done moments before. Instead of the mark being black like it had been for the last 28 years, it was a glowing violet.

"Liam..." the name slipped off her lips as an awed whisper. Everything was about to change.


	2. Chapter 2

The car was silent except for the low rumble of the engine. William "Liam" Black and his new foster parents had been on the road since five pm the pervious afternoon. It was now four twenty am. Liam's limbs ached from not moving since their last stop over an hour ago. He tried to roll the kinks out of his neck, and then looked to Charles who was driving the car. "Are we almost there?"

Charles sighed deeply, "About twenty minutes and we should be in our new driveway pal." Charles was one of the nicer foster dad's Liam had. Sure he drank a lot, but at least his temper was under control. He never yelled and never threw anything, which was a bonus in Liam's mind. Charles' wife Sarah wasn't that bad either. She was sweet but loved to nag on just about everything.

Sarah wasn't a fan of Liam's bangs that hung slightly over his eyes or the fact that his dark chocolate hair was almost to his shoulders. She hated his pierced lip and ears. And Liam's two tattoos had earned him a thirty minute lecture of how a sixteen year old shouldn't have them. He had tried to explain that the tattoo on his wrist, the symbols of Alpha and Omega intertwined with a crown above it, wasn't his choice. In fact most people called it his birthmark since he'd had it since before he was ever in the foster system. Of course, Sarah hadn't believed him.

That memory made him remove his watch and look down at his wrist. It was the only thing he had that gave him hope. Hope that the things he saw in his dreams were real, that his mother had truly loved him. Though these dreams were hope, they also haunted him. Liam was never able to see her face or hear her voice. All he could do was feel. Feel her love, her touch, her happiness. For years the young boy had sworn his mother would come for him, but as he got older that determination had faded away.

The pain and hurt of the foster system had destroyed it. The birthmark, his violet colored eyes, and belief in his mother had made him a target for bullying. The kids in the homes were horrible to him; calling him names, causing fights, and making sure he never got to stay in a home for long. Getting people to take Liam was hard enough without their help. In the last sixteen years, Liam had seen his far share of foster homes and run away from even more. He had been pushed around like toy no one wanted, he had the scars to prove it.

His eyes closed at the memories and he rested his head against the window looking out to the early morning sky. "I just hope this time is different. I'm tired of being a meal ticket." Liam thought to himself, "Please let this be a new start."

All of a sudden Liam's body felt got warm and tingly. Panic filled his body and his eyes shot open. Then he was filled with a calm he only felt in his dreams. "What the..." he whispered quietly.

Sarah looked back at him, "Are you alright?" She looked him over trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." As the words left his mouth his wrist began to burn. It reminded him of the needle of the tattoo gun that was used on the 'Courage' tattoo that was across his chest.

Sarah nodded and then looked back to the road, "Oh look, we're here!"

Liam was too busy watching his birthmark change from black to the violet color of his eyes, "What in the world?" He thought to himself.

"Welcome to Storybrooke, our new home guys." Charles said with a smile.

0-0-0-0  
>Regina was sitting in her office attempting to get some work done though she was failing horribly. Getting Henry to school this morning had been hectic. The ten year old boy had continued to push on the subjects of fairy tales and how they could fix everything. This had lead to a migraine which had only gotten worse when she found out Ms. Swan was still in town. And now it felt like her head was going to explode. She wasn't able to focus on anything except Liam and how the mark had changed colors that morning. The only other time it had changed was when she had first held him, marking him as her son.<p>

The sound of her phone pulled her out of her thoughts, "What?" She demanded as she hit the speaker button.

"Madame Mayor, someone is here to see you." Her secretary replied.

Regina acted indifferent and allowed the person to enter. The person was young and had moonlight pale skin with a few tattoos showing. When they started to approach Regina, she looked up.

"Hello Seth," she said coldly to the young man. His hair was barely medium length and swept to the side. His eyes were brown and were staring at Regina. She had a feeling he would show up today.

"Hello my queen," he said playfully. Seth knew Regina was the Evil Queen or really that she once had been. He had always been loyal to her and vowed to always be. He was once in the Queen's special attack force and her guard. He had been the one to find Liam.

Regina grumbled, "Don't call me that here. Now what do you want?"

Seth laughed quietly to himself while taking a seat before speaking.

"Out with it," Regina demanded.

"Okay, okay... We have a new visitor in town. I think you would be pleased to see him," Seth leaned back in the charge with a smirk.

Regina sat up straight and looked very ill content, "Who?"

Seth raised his right wrist. He had a mark similar to Regina's but not exactly. It was a vivid violet color like hers but the symbol represented a warrior, whereas hers was that of fate and linked her to Liam.

Regina's eyes grew wide. If her mark had changed and Seth's had changed that could only mean one thing. She wondered, "Is he really in Storybrooke?"

"He moved in down the street from me. I saw their car pull up yesterday and the mark burned. Should I shadow him? I mean, isn't it my purpose to be his protector?" Seth said in his mini monologue.

Regina just looked at him. She still couldn't understand how he had most of his memories. She rested her chin on her hand. "I suppose so. I don't want him in trouble."

Seth nodded and began to leave.

She sat there. She wanted to see Liam, but she had hesitations. Regina wanted to know more about him. Then she thought of her perfect sleuth, Sidney. She picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Sidney, get to my office...Now."

Ten minutes later Sidney knocked on the mayor's office door as he slowly opened it, "You needed me, Madame Major?"

Regina sat there with her arms crossed on her desk. "Yes Sidney, I need you help finding someone. I need information on a kid named Liam Black. He recently moved here and of course near my intern Seth's home."

Sidney sunk down in his chair some, "N-no, I was just wondering why? I mean I'll agree he seems a little sketchy."

"Sketchy," she thought to herself, anger welled up inside her. "How dare him," she thought. Regina clenched her fists and straightened up in her chair. "What makes him so sketchy," she asked in a calm tone.

Sidney knew that tone. He swallowed roughly and thought through his words carefully, "Well Regina, he isn't exactly like most boys around here. His hair is long with bangs almost covering his eyes, which are violet. I assume they are colored contacts. He has his lip and ears pierce. His attire is that of what the kids call Emo; skinny jeans, band shirts, cross necklace, converse shoes, and black bracelets. He also gets around on a skateboard."

The way Sidney described Liam was similar to Seth. The eye color though struck her inside a flashback of looking at his cute face and bright eyes. Then she snapped back to the moment. She didn't say anything for a short while. Then she spoke up again, "Get me his records... I mean all of them, from birth till now. Go get me what I want or there will be hell to pay."

Sidney stood, "When do you need them by?"

"Let's just say I will have them in my hand first thing tomorrow." Regina gave his a deathly glare.

"Tomorrow morning? Regina, you are asking me not only to get public records but also private. That is going to take time," Sidney knew she wouldn't like that answer but it was the truth.

Regina sighed, he was right. "Fine, you have three days, but the moment you have it... Report to me." She gave him a look telling him to get out.

"Of course," Sidney headed toward the door but stopped and looked back at her, "I can tell you this without his records, he's trouble." With that he walked out.

Regina rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair. This was going to be a long three days for her.  
>0-0-0-0<p>

Henry was half way home from school when he saw Emma's car parked outside Granny's. He smiled, "She stayed!" Henry ran in to see Emma sitting at a both with a cup of cocoa. "Hey," He took the seat opposite of her.

Emma looked up surprised, "Henry, what are you doing here?"

"I was walking home when I saw your car. So you're staying?"

"No kid, I just slept in really late." She told him with a small frown.

"You should stay! You have to help me break the curse Emma. You're the savior!" He pleaded.

"Henry, your mom made it clear I can't stay. And kid, just because you believe something doesn't mean it's real." She looked at him sympathetically.

"But I have proof! Emma, I know who and where your parents are! You've got to stay. We have to fix this." Henry said defensively.

"My parents are probably dead, Henry."

"No they aren't. Your mom is Snow White, who's really Ms. Blanchard, my teacher! You're dad is Prince Charming. He's a John Doe in a coma." He stated.

Emma looked at him surprised, "You've really thought this out haven't you?"

"I did my research before I came to get you." Henry smiled proudly.

"Even if I agreed to stay, which I'm not, your mother would have a hay day." Emma sat back in booth.

"I could buy you a week. I know my mom."

"Henry, I don't know."

Henry sighed and looked at Emma pleading eyes, "Just one week Emma, that's all I'm asking for. I want to get to know you even if you won't believe me about the curse."

Emma ran a hand through her blonde hair; she was seriously regretting sleeping so long today. "Kid, your mom doesn't want me around. It was a closed adoption. You weren't supposed to be able to find me!"

"Whatever mom said last night she didn't mean. She was upset. Please!" Henry complained.

Emma looked around trying to think. Her eyes landed on the beautiful brunette in question, "Great."

Henry turned to see what she was looking at. Henry quickly formed a plan, "Let me handle this."

"Kid…" Emma drew out in a warning tone practically seeing the gears in his head turn.

"Hello Henry..." Regina's eyes narrowed as she looked at Emma. "Ms. Swan..." She kept her cool and turned back to Henry. "Why aren't you home?"

Henry gave her the most innocent look he could muster up, "I was headed home when I saw Emma. I just wanted to see if she was going to be staying a few days since she wasn't already in Boston. If she stayed a few days, we could all get to know each other."

"Really... Are you 'Okay' with this Ms. Swan? Breaking a law? After all it was you who threw him away." Regina was in no mood for this.

Emma went to take a step closer, but Henry quickly moved between them looking at Regina. He gave her, her own glare that said watch it. "Emma didn't break the law. I did mom. I used Ms. Blanchard's credit card to find her and to get to Boston! All Emma did was drive me home, instead of putting me on a bus home."

Emma looked down at the kid shock, "Damn he is my kid." She thought to herself.

"And she didn't throw me away," His tone was slightly hurt. "She wanted me to have my best chance."

She looked down at Henry. She saw the hurt in his eyes. Regina thought for a moment and then touched his cheek tenderly and turned her head to Emma. "He better be in my home in exactly one hour... One hour." She said in an icy voice. She didn't like it, but allowed it for Henry.

Henry's eyes lit up, "Really?" His excitement made him bounce in place.

Emma's head snapped up to Regina in surprise. She wanted to stay but she didn't want to start any drama.

Regina looked away from both. She counted down, "59 minutes"

Henry grabbed Emma's hand, "Come on!" He drug her away, "I want to show you something."

Emma looked back over her shoulder and mouthed, "Thank you."

Regina rolled her eyes and turned away from them. She walks over to the counter to grab some coffee. She was in desperate need of caffeine after last night.  
>0-0-0-0<p>

Liam skated down Main Street looking for something to do. He didn't want to head back to the house yet. Skating and listening to his music were his freedom. Liam spotted a sign for a diner. "I could for something to eat." He thought to himself as he slowed down. Once by the door, he picked up his board and put it under his arm. Liam pulled open the door and then removed his ear buds. The smell of food made his stomach growl. The diner was small and homey. Almost everyone was looking at him. As he raised an eyebrow, almost identical to what Regina would do, he made his way over to the emptiest part of the counter.

Regina got her coffee and turned to leave when she saw Liam at the counter alone. He had just ordered food. It took herself a few moments before a step was made, but she walked over to him. "Mind if I join you," she asked in a kind and smooth yet awkward voice. For once in the time of being in Storybrooke Regina was nervous.

Liam looked up at her, curiosity coloring his features. The woman was clearly someone important. She wore a power suit, her make-up was flawless, and there wasn't a hair out-of-place, "Um...sure." He said uncertainly.

"I'm the mayor, and I wanted to welcome you to this town." Her voice had become steadier. "I am Regina." She then gave a small, hopefully welcoming, smile.

Liam gave her a half-smile, "You have a nice town, small but nice. I'm William Black, but everyone calls me Liam."

Ruby walked up at that moment setting down his sandwich and class of apple juice, "Here ya go sweets." She gave him a flirtatious smile, "You aren't from around here."

Regina turned her head and looked at Ruby. Her eye contact told her to back off. Ruby took a step back before going back to business. Once that was taken care of she turned back to Liam. "Nice to meet you Liam," She smiled at him then took a quick over look of him. He was just as Sidney described, but it didn't bother her. She thought it was fine. She took a sip of coffee and her mark peeked out of her sleeve a bit.

Liam smirked and chuckled a little, "Thanks for that. Is she always so forward?" He asked brushing his bangs out of his eyes which landed for a second on the tattoo but he couldn't make it out.

Regina laughed a little. "Yes, she usually is like that... to everyone." Regina went silent and turned from Liam. She didn't know what to say or ask.

"So," Liam played with his glass of juice, "I take it not many new people come around. I've felt like I was on display all day."

"No one ever comes here. It's rare for anyone new to come into this town. It a surprise to everyone." Regina took another sip of her coffee.

"Right," Liam took one more bit of his sandwich and stood up, "I should probably head home before Sarah starts freaking out." He picked up his board from the floor.

"Over protective mom," Regina asked with a smile.

"She thinks she's my mom, but she's not." He said a little harshly. Liam noticed his tone, "Sorry, she's my foster-mother. She's alright." He shrugged, "But not my mom."

Regina felt pain in her heart. All the years he's been without her and with the fakes. "Well then better get home." She stood up and started to walk out. "Nice meeting you Liam."

Liam followed her out, "Nice meeting you too Ms...?" He put his board down waiting for her reply.

"Mills, Regina Mills." She answered swiftly before heading to her car.

Liam got on his board and started heading in the opposite direction. "At least the mayor is nice." He thought to himself while he put his ear buds back in.

Regina got into her car and sat there. "At least that went somewhat well..." she thought. Then her emotions started to take control. With tears finding their way out of her eyes she thought about how much he must have go through. She felt responsible for all of this. Her cries became sobs. "How could I have let all the pain enter his life," she asked herself. She finally got it together and wiped away her tears. She started the car and drove home.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow, two chapters and we already have 16 followers! Along with people putting this in their favorites. We just want to say thank you so much!  
><strong>**A/N2: WARNING: toward the end of this chapter there are mentions of self harm, suicide, and bad foster homes. Not in detail just mentioned.**

Regina walked into her glorious mansion. She set her purse and keys down as she walked into the living room. She plopped down on one of the sofas. Her head in her hands she began to cry. Regina is never this emotional, but over the memory of what was and is now was overwhelming. Just like in the car she felt responsible. She hoped Liam had turned out well even though the pain obviously was severely bothering him. When they chatted he seemed wonderful. Regina couldn't believe she found him, or he found her. It was so surreal.

Then she got up and ran up the stairs to Henry's room. She wondered where he hid it. She moved things around in his room. Then she saw it! The book was hiding in the shadows near the underneath of his bed. Regina grabbed it and returned to the living room. She checked her watch seventeen minutes was left before Henry was to return home.

She flipped through the pages slowly, looking at the pictures of her and Liam. She was holding back tears. She was tired of crying over old memories. He was such a cute little boy. Her fingers traced the outline of his face. Then the door opened.

"Mom!" Henry yelled out into the house as he shut the front door. He slipped his feet out of his shoes.

"Shit..." She muttered. She quickly closed the book but it made a slamming noise which caught Henry's attention.

Henry walked into the living room," Mom? What are you doing?"

She looked him her eyes still a bit red."Reading," she snapped.

Henry studied her for a moment taking her in. He had never seen her look this fragile in his life. "You saw him, didn't you?"

Regina stayed quiet. She didn't what to be exposed like this, but she was. She calmly answered, "Yes."

He sat down on the couch next to her, "I saw him on the way back. At least I think it was him."

"When I met him... I could see the hurt in his eyes." She choked on her words as she spoke. She looked into nothing and she fought the pain of tears. "I missed him so much..."

Henry reached over for her hand, "It wasn't your fault mom."

She turned and held onto Henry. She was close to losing it. He was the only one to care about her. She needed his comfort even though he was so young. "It feels like my fault..."

"No mom," he took the book from her hands and turned a few pages, "It was his." He pointed down to a picture that held the main throne room of Snow White's castle. Standing there were Snow White, Charming, the Blue Fairy, Little Red Riding Hood, the dwarfs, and Rumpelstiltskin.

Regina looked at the illustration and became livid, "That manipulative little imp!" She couldn't control her anger. Not to mention her grudge against snow grew drastically.

Henry jumped slightly, "He tricked them. He told them that the Dark Prince would be your downfall. That you were going to cast the curse and the only two how could break both parts of it would be the Savior with the help of the Dark Prince." He flipped a few pages. This time it showed the room that held the wardrobe, "The Blue Fairy had Gepetto build this out of an enchanted tree so they could send them here before you cast it. She somehow was able to manipulate time so he would only be here for eleven years alone, where Emma has been here for twenty-eight." Once he finished he realized he had given away who the savior was.

"Emma..." Regina's fists tightened. She was trying to calm down from the massive emotional storm. "So she's to break the curse..." He voice sent chills down Henry's spine.

"Yeah. That's the only way for him to remember. She has to break part of it and he can become the 'Child of Fate' again. He is the key to all of it. Rumpelstiltskin made sure of that." Henry closed the book looking at his mom, "That's why we need to try to fix this. Beat Rumpelstiltskin at his own game! If we fix this then you get your happy ending. Just like Gwyneth the seer promised you."

"Then help her..." Regina was fearful of what would happen to her if it broke but if it meant him remembering her, she'd take that risk.

Henry saw the fear in her eyes and grabbed the book one more time. He turned to the last page he hadn't torn out, "He is supposed to protect you. He is your savior." There on the page was an illustration of an older Dark Prince. His armor was black with the Dark Kingdom's symbol in the middle of it in silver. Purple magic was shown dancing between his fingers and his eyes glowed vividly. At the top of the page were the Greek symbols Alpha and Omega, while at the bottom in cursive script were the words 'The Beginning and The End'.

Regina stayed quiet. She just sat there like a stone statue, thinking. She wondered what it would be like to have him back. She wanted that more than anything.

"Whatever Rumple has planned, he and Emma are supposed to stop it." Henry shut the book once more, "They need our help mom."

"How? How can an evil queen do anything good?" Regina questioned.

"You raised me and I'm not evil. You raised him for five years and he isn't evil. An evil person couldn't do that. An evil person wouldn't be given a 'Child of Fate'. You were never evil mom. You were just lost and no one stopped to care."

After hearing that Regina broke down. She cried silently. Regina felt loved; a feeling she rarely experiences. She reached over and hugged Henry.

"I didn't bring Emma here to hurt you. I brought her here so we could all have our happy ending." Henry whispered into the hug.

"Get her to break it." That was all Regina said before standing up and walking to her room.

Henry smiled as he watched her go, "Phase one, complete."  
>0-0-0-0<p>

Liam stood out on the street with his board trying to figure out which way to go. Sarah had told him not to go far as dinner would be done within the hour. He missed the city; the people, the noise, everything. He was able to get lost and become part of the crowd, here though Liam couldn't. The board hit the asphalt and he began to ride, as he got half way down the street he turned around and headed the other way. "I'll just stay here." He thought as he did a kick-flip.

Seth was just walking around bored out of his mind. His mom was being a bitch and he needed an escape. He hears the wheels against the asphalt and turns towards the sound. Liam was heading straight for him.

Liam wasn't paying attention to what was around him. All day he had thought of what had happened that morning, "Why did it change colors? HOW did it change colors?" His mind was filled with those questions and more.

Seth moved out-of-the-way as Liam was about to run him over. "Dude, watch where ya going!"

"What?" Liam snapped back to reality at the last second. As he tried to avoid the other teen, he lost control and face planted. "Ah..."

Seth walked over to the klutz on the ground. He held out his hand. "Dude, really... Watch where ya going," Seth joked.

Liam reached up with his right hand exposing his wrist revealing his tattoo, "I'm sorry man. Just got a lot going on."

"Nah, don't worry. Sweet tattoo by the way." Seth knew what it was and his warrior mark was exposed. "What your name? I'm Seth... I live a few houses from yours..."

"Thanks, yours is cool too." Liam stood up and wiped the dirt off his pants, "William, but everyone calls me Liam."

Seth knew what Liam's tattoo was. He knew who he was. "Cool cool. So, how do you like this boring ass town?" Seth was jokester and wasn't afraid to show it.

Liam laughed, "Oh man, it's great! It's not like I'm an outsider at all!" His tone was dripping with sarcasm.

"Ah so you speak sarcasm too? Very nice!" Seth was running out of things to say. Then he took a jump, "have you met mayor mills?"

"Yeah actually I have. She came up to me at the diner. She's the only one other than you that hasn't looked at me like I'm in a display case." Liam wondered how talking to this guy was so easy, like it had been with Regina. Usually, he shut himself off to others. He didn't trust anyone.

"Yeah, she's nice... Most of time." He chucked trying to break the awkwardness he felt. He can't believe how much Liam's grown up. "So how long you've had that tattoo? I can't remember when I got mine. I know my mom was about to kill me when I got i though."

Liam looked at the ground and shifted his weight between feet, "You wouldn't believe me dude, no one ever does."

Noah: Seth looked Liam in the eyes. His face was dead and serious. "Try me," he hoped that bait would work. The he broke his façade and smiled.

"I've had it since the day I was born." Liam said quietly, this was everyone normally started to laugh.

Seth's smile grew wider and brighter. He got Liam where he wanted him, opening up. "Hey man that's awesome! It's a pretty sweet marking! I think Regina has a tattoo similar but I'm not sure and I work for her too!" Then he realized he had said too much. "I'm just an intern so I don't spend much time with her. She just makes me get her coffee."

"She seemed really nice. She scared off the waitress that waitress that was trying to flirt with me." Liam moved to sit down on the curb, "I thought I saw something on her wrist but I wasn't sure."

Seth sat down next to him and rested his arms on his knees. "She's pretty cool but she secludes herself a lot in her office. The only person she really spends time with is her son..." Seth looked at Liam who seemed a bit glum.

"Must be nice, to have a mom who actually cares and wants you I mean," Liam brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs while he rested his chin on top. "I had a mom once. I don't remember what happened though. I have these dreams of the things we did. I can never see her face though or hear her voice. All I can do is feel her with me. I would give anything to find her again. For the last eleven years my foster mothers have tried to replace her, but they can't. No one ever will. I just wish I knew what I did wrong, ya know?" Liam looked over at Seth, his eyes filled with tears that he wouldn't let fall. Liam laughed and swallowed the lump in his throat, "Dude, I'm sorry. I did not mean to get all emotional on you."

"Nah man it's cool. Regina is like a mother figure in my life. Henry is her adopted son. She had a son but he was taken from her 11 years ago... I only know this because I found a note she wrote some time back when I cleaned her office awhile back. She misses him so much."

Before Liam could reply or even process what Seth had said, Sarah opened the front door, "William it's time for dinner."

Liam sighed and rolled his eyes, "She knows I hate that name...I'll be right in!" He yelled over his shoulder then looked to Seth, "You want to hang out or something tomorrow?"

"Sure! I'll meet ya at the diner at around noon? That's my lunch break." Seth smiled as he stood up to walk home. "Mission accomplished," he thought to himself.  
>0-0-0-0<p>

Three days later  
>Sidney had everything Regina had asked for on William Black. He wore a smug smile as he entered her office, the large file in his hands. He dropped it down on her desk, "As I first thought, the boy is trouble."<p>

Noah: Regina looked up at him without moving, "How much trouble?" Then she went back to her paperwork. Eventually she finished the boring piece of paper. She took the files and opened it. Sidney was silent. "I asked how much trouble," she sounded slightly angry.

"Where should I start? He was found in the woods when he was five. All he could remember was his first name. His file shows that he swore he had a mother who would come get him, but he couldn't remember her name or where they were from. They said it was PTSD. In the group homes he caused fights that started when he was about seven, which is also when the trips to the emergency room began as well. When he would get a foster family it didn't last more than three months. William has no respect for authority. As he got older, his foster families got worse. If you look at his medical record from age twelve to fifteen, he was in the ER once a month or more. He would go in with anything from broken ribs to a concussion. His grades are barely passing, and every school councilor or teacher thinks he needs psychological help. He isolates himself because he cannot handle large groups of people. If you anger him, he will fight back. The system has tried several times to get that help, but he always refuses or purposely messes it up claiming he is fine." Sidney pulled out another file and put it on her desk, "He also has a record of self harm and suicide attempts."

Regina could feel her heart crack. What he went thought was worse than she thought. When she heard self harm and suicide shattered. Holding back tears she spoke, "Thank you Sidney..." Regina's inner self was impassioned. She wanted to destroy the world that had hurt her prince.

"He's a risk Regina. We need him out of this town. Just like Emma Swan." Sidney stated.

Regina slammed shut the files. "He's not going anywhere," she commanded. The thought of losing him again, especially right after finding him, tore her to pieces. Liam was a part of that was missing in her heart and she just got that back. Sidney looked at Regina, he was angry and surprised. Then Regina continued to speak, "He and Emma Swan are to stay in Storybrooke." The want to protect Liam was at an all time extreme. She had never been this attached to someone. Not to Daniel and not even Henry. Liam was her son and always would be. "Sidney, get out" she ordered. She was beyond any comprehension. Her mood was taking over and she needed to be alone.

"Regina, think about Henry. You really want a kid like that around him?" Sidney stood up.

"I'm Henry's mother. Stop telling me how to be a parent. Now get out," she growled dangerously.

"You're making a mistake," He said over his shoulder as he walked out.

Regina slammed her fist on the desk. "Damn it!" She yelled. She didn't know what to so. Liam didn't even remember who she was and he probably never would. She started to cry. Regina was having a meltdown. All the struggles in her real son's, her prince's, life and she never was there. She wanted to make Snow White pay. She stood up with a murderous look in her eyes.

"I see Mr. Glass has informed you of the street rat that has wandered into our quaint little town," A voice Scottish voice said from behind her.

"What do you want Gold?" Regina's voice was dark. Her anger had turned to sadness and despair. She looked out the window at those passing by.

"I just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing," He said just a little too cheery.

Regina sighed, "That's not the reason. Why are you really here?" She crossed her arms turned to him. Her eyes were slightly red but barely noticeable.

Gold walked a little further into her office, he wanted to see if she knew who Liam really was or if she had forgotten him like she was supposed to. The boy coming back to her was not in his plans, "I was just curious as to why we are now housing one ex-criminal and one street rat in our town?"

"That's for me to know and you to not." She was in no mood for his games. She was angry there was no magic in Storybrooke. If there was he would be gone.

Gold smirked. She had given him his answer, "Very well Mayor Mills. I'm just a simple concerned citizen."

As he began to walk out of her office Regina took a risk. "Goodbye Rumpelstiltskin," she said in a playfully sassy voice.

He turned back to her with only a smile that could belong to the Dark One, "Good day, your Majesty."

Noah: She rolled her eyes as she turned back to the window. This situation was turning into a chess game, her verses Gold. She had to get Liam to remember and fast.

"I'd keep an eye on the prince, wouldn't want anything to happen to him again." He said shutting the door behind him.

Regina couldn't hold back her anger. She grabbed a glass tumbler and threw it across the room. When it shattered she calmed down. She picked up her cell-phone, "Seth, we have a problem."

**So what do you think? Please Review! Also if anyone knows what type of accent Gold has, please share =] thanks**


End file.
